


I Got Your Note

by XthirteenX



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Captivity, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannah Washington, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: Hannah Washington loved Michael Munroe. There was no changing that. Even when she was changed. But Mike would finally be hers.(aka, handigo kidnaps Mike)





	1. I'm Sorry, Hannah

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my brain for so long and I am just finally getting to writing it. Even in her wendigo form, Hannah obviously still cares for Mike. She never kills him directly, unlike every other character. 
> 
> There are plenty of fics about wendigo!josh kidnapping Sam or Chris and I have been really surprised that I haven't come across a Hannah and Mike version of that scenario (if you know of one, let me know!)

His head hurt. 

That was the first thing that Mike noticed when he woke up. 

He let out a low groan, eyes pressing tighter together before slowly cracking open. The pounding in his head still didn't stop. The room around him looked like it was spinning even though Mike couldn't actually see anything.

It was pitch black. Disorienting really. The way that he could hardly tell if his eyes were open or not. But the tight pull of his black eye made him assume that it was. He couldn’t see anything at all. He could feel the cold, almost damp, rocky ground under him. The air was cold too, sharp and smelling like snow and rust. The wet walls of the tunnels underground. Not quite the dusty stale air of the Sanatorium or the musky basement under the Washington lodge. But regardless, he hated that he knew the difference between the way an abandoned sanatorium and abandoned mine shafts smelled. 

He could practically smell himself too. Sweat and blood and dirt. The stickiness of his skin almost like a layer of slime. He could still feel the cold water rushing over his head. Could taste the rancid almost metallic tang from the lake. How he had gone under when the creature, Hannah, had grabbed him. 

Long bony fingers wrapped around his ankle, how she yanked him below the surface. He had shouted as he went down, getting a mouthful of dirty water for his stupidity. Those bony hands moved up to his thighs. Seized around his waist. Held on to his arm as he tried his damnedest to fight her grip. If he could have just gotten loose then he could have swim away. Or held still and let himself float up. How badly he hoped she would lose interest. Or might hear something more interesting and leave. 

But her grip had been iron tight. He remembered practically feeling his bones grinding against each other under her hand. She had yanked suddenly and he felt the pop of his shoulder sliding out of its socket. 

"Fuck. Fuck-fucking-fucknuggets..." He groaned, the pain surging back into him, as he rolled onto his side and let out a short shout of pain. His back seizing and throbbing along with the pounding in his head. It felt like his shoulder was definitely dislocated and he couldn't feel most of his fingers. Not even counting the ones he was actually missing. 

He didn’t think it was possible to feel worse than he did in that moment. Not even the bear trap had compared to this pain. All encompassing. Bordering between white hot and freezing. Like every nerve was on fire. 

Then came that scream.

_SCREEEEEEEEE_

The grating, metal on metal, nails on chalkboard, monster-like, yet eerily human scream. 

Mike clenched his teeth together and held himself as still as he could. Every muscle screaming in protest at the sudden stiffness. There was the almost muffled sound of something landing on the ground. A couple feet away he guessed. Mike still couldn’t see anything and he moved as slowly as he could, tiny little shifts that made his head throb and his neck ache. 

There was a small amount of light off in the distance. Whatever it was coming from was too far away, or too inconveniently placed, for him to see it. But it was enough. Enough of a dull glow for him to see the hunched over form of the big wendigo.

To see Hannah. 

He couldn’t see her face that well but he could see that fucking tattoo. The dark ink still staining her shoulder. 

_SCREEEEEEEEEE_

Another loud scream tore its way out of the monster’s throat. He could see the long jagged teeth protruding from her face. Mike couldn’t stop himself from recoiling. It was only an inch at most. A small little shift in his body weight. But her head immediately snapped toward him like he was a steak and she was a hungry dog. 

She was moving faster than he could process. One of her clawed hands digging into the wall behind him. Her emaciated and elongated form stretching out over his body. Reminding him uncomfortably of the way he had leaned over Jess in the cabin. 

Her, reclined back against the arm of the couch, giggling as she was slotted below his body. Her cheeks flushed with excitement, arching up for a kiss. Him, hovering over her, arms bracketing her shoulders, kneeling on the edge of the couch. Taking in how hot she looked, loving the way that she wanted him.

Now it was just him and Hannah. No Jess. Jess was dead. 

The monster. The wendigo. Hannah. 

He didn’t know what to call her now. But she was screaming again. Only inches away from his face, her head snapping back and forth in jerky little movements. Like a dog trying to get a feel for someone’s expression. Or Ed, the hyena from The Lion King. Her hand, the one that wasn’t holding her up against the wall, wrapped around his arm. In a sudden movement she pulled him up. Standing at her whole seven or so feet tall, letting him dangle from his dislocated shoulder as she held him up like a kid examining a doll. 

The scream came from him this time. White hot pain blasting through him as the weight of his body forced him to swing from side to side. 

“Ahh, fuck, shit shit shit!” He gasped out. The grip on his arm tightened as she raised him a few inches higher into the air. Her face leaning in closer to his. The reek of decaying flesh and coppery blood on her breath making his stomach turn. 

“Hannah?” Mike choked out through the pain. He hit the ground hard. His shoulder screaming in protest and he probably screamed too. His vision swimming in and out. She had let him go, dropped him from several feet up and he bumped against the wall behind him, scraping his way down until his head thumped against the rocky ground. 

When he managed to open his eyes without feeling like he was on the verge of losing his lunch, which must have been more than twelve hours ago, the wendigo was gone. Her screams echoing through the cave-like tunnels. 

And Mike was alone.


	2. Makkapitew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will keep up a consistent Mike-Hannah-Mike-Hannah pattern of the chapters in the future but that is how it will be for now, hope you enjoy!

It was wrong. 

All wrong. 

She couldn’t let him go. He was hers now. 

But he smelled wrong. Off. Like prey. Pain and fear.

And he was so loud. 

But he was hers. 

Forever now.

She couldn’t let him die. Not like the others.

They all called to something deep in her mind. Something dark that made her angry inside and out. Something that hurt and burned deep in her brain. 

She hated remembering.

She hated them. 

The horrible girl who screamed into the night. Who acted like she owned the boy with her. She hated her most of all.

The noisy girl who had been touching him when they first arrived. Who screamed at the boy in the mines. 

The others. 

Josh. 

She couldn’t keep all of the feelings inside. Letting them out with a long scream.

It helped. Though there weren’t many others around to hear her now. 

But the mountain did. And the mountain howled back. 

It soothed her. The cold bite in the air that used to hurt her skin. How it had made her fingers numb and the wetness freeze on her cheeks. 

It was better now. Comfortable. 

Only a slight ache in her leg sometimes. 

And the hunger.

Always the hunger. 

She was better now. Everything was better now. She had more entertainment in one night than she had in the past year. 

And now she had him.

Michael. Something deep within her purred. 

He knew her. Her name. And she could remember his. There wasn’t a lot that she remembered. But he was one of the few things that she did. His smile. His warmth. Always so warm. 

She missed being warm. 

But he was wrong now. Smelling like blood and fire. Rage and fear. Trying to hide from her. 

How he flickered in and out of her sight. How he twisted and tried to get away from her. Even when it hurt him. 

She had to fix that. 

He would adjust. Get better. 

Like she did. 

She was scared once too. But not anymore. 

And she would protect him now. No one else would hurt him. He would be all hers. 

They would be together now.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully people other than me are interested in this idea but regardless, I love it, so I'll keep writing it.   
> Thank you for the kudos so far!


	3. You've Got This Mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on updating! On the plus side I have a handful of future chapters mostly written out. On the negative side... I need to write the chapters between this one and those.

Mike had to get out of there. Everything hurt but he needed to leave. As fast as he could. 

Though it probably wouldn’t be very fast in his current state. 

First of all, he had to fix his shoulder. It would be easier if he could at least see what he was doing. But he didn’t know if that would actually help, or if it would just make him sicker. He brought his good hand up, gingerly brushing over his shoulder. 

“Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...!” He hissed out sharply at the pain even the light touch brought. 

Who knew how long he had left to do this before she came back… He had to move quickly. 

He could do it. He saw it happen to Matt once. Granted it was a trained professional doing it for him. Mike had never done it at all. But how hard could it be? 

“Okay. Okay Mikey, you got this.” He mumbled to himself, panting out a few quick breaths, “You can do this. Just relax.” 

It wasn’t that different from what the paramedic had told Matt. Talking all calmly and evenly. Telling Matt that the longer the muscles stayed tense, the more it would hurt, and the longer it would take to heal. Matt had been laying down when the guy popped his shoulder back into place. It only took a bit of extremely painful shuffling for Mike to get himself flat on the ground. 

Once down there he didn’t know what to do. He obviously had to pull his arm forward somehow. But everything ached and every time he tried to shift his weight to grab his arm with his good hand, everything seized with pain. 

Mike let out a long frustrated groan.

He just wanted a break. A hot shower. Actual food. A soft bed. Just for a few hours. 

But he couldn’t even have that. He had to pop his shoulder back into place. Get out of the mines without alerting the wendigo. Find his friends, anyone who was still alive. And make sure that they were okay. Then get off of the mountain. 

Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Right?

Not right. 

However the monster had grabbed him had made his shoulder swell up. Mike couldn’t see it very well but it felt at least the size of a grapefruit. A really big grapefruit. He had the shoulder of Terry Cruz. 

Just thinking about it made it hurt worse and the pounding in his head hadn’t lightened in the slightest. 

Could he make it out of here without fixing his shoulder? Maybe. He couldn’t climb or grab stuff with just one good arm. Which could make getting out of the water an issue. And forget trying to climb out like Sam did. Sam… maybe she did make it back to the others. Mike hoped she made it back. 

It would all be fine. Perfectly fine. 

More shrieks echoed through the cave tunnels. Mike forced his body to still. Twelve miners were mentioned in all the sanatorium papers. Mike and Sam had killed… four maybe? No, more than that right? All of the ones in the sanatorium. Unless he just freed them… but regardless… at least four of those wendigo spirits were released. 

The shrieks echoed through the cave again and Mike cursed softly to himself, his eyes were useless and he did his best to listen. It was impossible to tell whether the shriek was closer this time or further away. Everything echoed so much. 

Fuck he wished he remembered more. The sanatorium was useless for this. Those doctors had no idea what they were doing. The stranger with the flamethrower had known things. He was dead. He had left his stuff. A whole bag of stuff that might have had information. Sam explained some of it. About stuff she saw in the guy’s notebook, stuff Ashley had told her. 

But he didn’t remember enough. It had stuff to do with a Native American tribe, stuff about not hurting animals, that the wendigo can’t see you that well if you don’t move, that they mimic humans, only fire could really kill them. He knew that stuff at least. Sam mentioned one thing… the symbols that could keep evil spirts away. Something like that. 

A skull with horns like a deer… the one that the guy had painted in that little shed. That had to be one of them. Mike wasn’t an artist. He didn’t even make his own campaign posters when he ran for class president. The girls all helped out. 

Still… it would be good to keep in mind… 

Worth a shot anyway. Not that he would even be able to see what he was drawing. The little bit of light that there was didn’t help. There was no Sam with a headlight. No torch. No lantern. No matches. 

His lighter might still work. But even if it managed to not be ruined by the water, it wouldn’t last forever. 

Mike was alone. In the dark. Maybe Sam would send someone to look for him. But that could take time. It would be stupid of her to try to come get him herself. It must have been almost dawn. That’s when help would be there. But maybe Sam would just assume Mike was dead. He couldn’t really blame her if she did. 

Mike would have to handle it himself. Just lying there waiting for a knight in shining armor wouldn’t get anything accomplished. Though if a knight did show up, Mike probably wouldn’t say no. 

At least then he’d have somebody to help him with his shoulder.

Maybe if he could just shift or move weird enough it would fix itself? Or try to slam it into something. People on TV always managed to make it magically work out. Mike forced himself to start calming down again. The caves had been quiet for a while. 

“Okay. You’ve got this Mikey. You’ve got this.” Mike mumbled to himself as he took a couple deep breaths. The air reeked of metal and mold. Not exactly a calming lavender or whatever but he could work with it. A few more deep breaths and he slowly started moving his injured arm away from his side. As long as he went slowly it was okay. No sudden movements. Just like he’d been practicing. Just a slow reach out and back. That was a thing. Right?

A short burst of pain caused him to tense and gasp. Pausing the slow stretch and waiting for it to pass. Another inhale, rust and wet stone, and exhale. Reaching and reaching, centimeters at a time. Until finally there was a surge of relief. 

It still hurt. But it was better. Way better. 

Maybe not ‘scale a mountain’ better or ‘fist fight a wendigo’ better, but he didn’t feel like he was dying anymore. At least not any closer to death than normal. 

Exhaustion settled heavy in his muscles and Mike let his eyes drift closed. It would be stupid to fall asleep now. He should be trying to escape. Or make sure that he didn’t have hypothermia. Or was in shock or something. 

But he was too tired for that. Just a quick nap…

Then he would find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos definitely help the writing process and I would love to get more done for this fic because it's one I've had in mind for over two years but of course my brain would rather come up with new unrelated scenes than ones that fit chronologically


	4. It's Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah chapters will probably always be shorter than Mike chapters which I am sorry about but here you go!

She had so much to do.

So much.

More than she had in months. 

It was exciting.

She had started getting bored. 

All the sitting around.

Running around. 

Spending all of her time hunting and hiding. Changing and growing. So much had happened since she was reborn. She had grown so much. 

All on her own. 

The weak ones had a pack.

They were old. All born together.

They reeked of metal. The mines. The equipment. The sharp sting of antiseptic from the hospital.

But they were all stupid. 

Trapped.

Forced into cages by the man of fire.

She had been able to hear them screaming even when she was in the mine and they were in their cages. 

Howling to the mountain.

Calling for those they lost.

Screaming about their hunger.

And they had lost even more since then. None of them had eaten either. She could feel their spirits flying around. Lost. Searching. Mindless and aimless.

Not like her.

She was smart. 

She wouldn’t get captured.

The man of fire was dead. 

And soon the others would be too. 

She watched them all night long. 

Now it was time for action. 

The lodge. She had heard them talk about it. About going back there. To find the others. 

She knew the lodge well. 

Its familiar smells. 

It was easy.

Moving through the trees.

The window was open upstairs. 

All she had to do was wait.

Wait for them to come to her.

Then she could get back to her Mike.

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be writing another Until Dawn fic until I finish the one I'm already struggling to keep up with buuut, I had to ride this creative writing wave for as long as it will carry me!  
> Let me know if there is anything you would like to see from this fic in the future! I have a loose plot planned but anything more to flesh it out would be great!


End file.
